Conventional twist mops generally comprise a handle, a mop head having first and second opposite ends, and a wringing actuator that is movable relative to the handle to effect torsional wringing of the mop head. Torsional wringing of the mop head can only be effected if the first and second opposite ends of the mop head are substantially irrotationally coupled respectively to the handle and the wringing actuator.
Previously proposed arrangements for substantially irrotationally coupling the first and second opposite ends of the mop head respectively to the handle and the wringing actuator have typically comprised a first frustoconical shaped cup with an internal threaded portion formed therein that is connected to the lower end of the handle by conventional fastening means, and a second frustoconical shaped cup with ridges or shoulders thereon that is formed integral on the lower end of the wringing actuator. The mop head is substantially irrotationally secured to the first frustoconical cup by a coupling member that has a flange on its lower end and a threaded portion on its upper end. The coupling member is inserted through a first annular tie at the first end of the mop head and the threaded portion on the coupling member threadedly engages the threaded portion on the inside of the first frustoconical cup. The flange on the coupling member retains the first annular tie in the first frustoconical cup and substantially prevents the first end of the mop head from rotating with respect to the handle. The mop head is substantially irrotationally coupled to the second frustoconical cup by a second annular tie at the second opposite end of the mop head which has a circumferential dimension smaller than the largest circumferential dimension of the second frustoconical cup. The shoulders or ridges on the second frustoconical cup bear against the second annular tie at the second opposite end of the mop head to substantially prevent the mop head from rotating with respect to the wringing actuator.
A particular disadvantage of previously proposed twist mops is that, because the second annular tie at the second end of the mop head has a circumferential dimension smaller than the largest circumferential dimension of the second frustoconical cup, removal and replacement of the mop head requires passing the mop head over the handle. In instances where the mop head is being removed for washing and cleaning after use, passing the unclean mop head over the handle presents health and hygiene risks, especially if the twist mop is being used in hazardous environments. A further disadvantage of previously proposed twist mops is that, because two different means of securing the mop head are used simultaneously, the mop head cannot readily be reversed to allow wear to be more evenly distributed over the surface of the mop head.
A requirement accordingly exists for a twist mop wherein the mop head can be releasably and substantially irrotationally coupled to the handle and the wringing actuator without having to pass the mop head over the handle. A requirement also exists for a reversible mop head for use in such a twist mop wherein the first and second opposite ends thereof can be interchangeably releasably and substantially irrotationally coupled to the handle and the wringing actuator such that the mop head can be reversed to allow wear to be more evenly distributed over the surface of the mop head. Preferably, the foregoing improvements should not hamper the industrial large scale, and low cost, production of the twist mop.